1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a computer enclosure, and in particular to a front bezel of a computer enclosure.
2. The Prior Art
A personal computer is usually housed in an enclosure. The computer enclosure has a front bezel mounted to the computer for shielding and aesthetic purposes. The bezel has to be dismounted from the computer for replacing or adding new components, such as a CD-ROM or a floppy disk drive. Thus, the bezel must have a structure capable of enduring repeated mounting/dismounting without being damaged or broken.
An example of a computer front bezel is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 81209656 and comprises a plastic body having resilient barbs integrally formed therewith for engaging with a computer enclosure thereby mounting the bezel to the computer enclosure. The plastic barbs may be scraped and damaged by sharp edges of the computer enclosure and thus become easily broken when mounting/dismounting the bezel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,680 discloses metal retaining members for retaining a plastic bezel to a computer enclosure. The metal retaining members can endure repeated mounting/dismounting without breaking. However, the metal retaining members are subject to metal fatigue caused by frequent mounting/dismounting. Furthermore, the metal retaining members must be manufactured separately which increases costs.
A power switch, a reset switch and indicators are usually mounted on a front bezel of a computer. Wires of these switches and indicators extend through an opening stamped on a computer enclosure to be connected to a main board thereof. The stamped opening usually has a sharp edge which may cut the wires thereby causing malfunction or short-circuiting.
It is thus desired to provide a computer enclosure which overcomes the problems discussed above.